Teacher and Student reunited, wait Professor Lee you have a daughter?
by Ren Suzugamori
Summary: Lawrence and Tj have now been saved by the army and been spared a horrific death. Now they have meet two strangers named Glenn and Doug who have offered them shelter inside the drug store. Find out if they can be trusted, now


_The Walking Dead_

_Chapter 2: Teacher and Student reunited. Professor Lee you have a daughter!?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from telltale games or cartoon network's adventure time or scan 2 go (which sucks) just my own creative ideas and characters. Thank you and enjoy._

_Previously, on the walking dead. We left off with two kids in Macon vile Georgia being plunged into a never ended darkness with one signs of light. One of the kids name's is Lawrence Hamilton a 20 year old college student and former college league boxer. And the other Timothy Jameson Aka Tj a 7 year old boy who had up until recently became an orphan due to a monstrous disease that has been spreading throughout the Macon Georgia like wild fire and burned his parents into an early grave. Now the two kids have found a seemingly abandon drug store during this crisis where two men had offered them the choice to take refuge inside the drug with them. Find out who they are, now. _

_In the back alley behind the drug store, Lawrence held Tj close to his side in case the people they had just met moments ago weren't as friendly as they seemed. With each step towards the door saying exit, a dumpster dripping with blood came into view of both the kids. The foul smell that infected the air was nauseating. On the end of the dumpster was a hand which had been hanging out of the end. The hand was wrinkled and withered away showing signs of old age. The hand had a wedding ring on it which led Lawrence to assume it must have belonged to some man's wife._

_"**O god. This is so fucked up,"**____Lawrence said rubbing his forehead as he tried to fathom what could possibly have been the cause of such a gruesome death, but he had an evenly gruesome answer for himself. As Lawrence continues to look at the dead hand inside the dumpster, Tj had begun to push the door open to gain entry into the drug store as instructed by the man in the white and blue cap._

_"**Hold on Tj let me go in first. Just in case one of those things is in there," **__Lawrence said taking the door by the handle and jiggling it around. Strange enough, the door was blocked from the inside by something preventing them from moving forward. _

_"**The fuck, why the hell is the door blocked for," **__Yelled Lawrence as he began shooting off at the mouth before he heard voices beyond the door. He puts his ear to the door and tries to listen to the words._

_The voices he heard were refined and deep as if a man and a woman were talking. Lawrence heard a woman speaking out loud so he presses his ear against the door harder trying desperately to eavesdrop on the conversation. _

_"**Look I know who you are. You're Lee Everett. You're a professor at Athens who killed a state senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your parents store, folks around town know that the owner's son got himself a life sentence, but I'm a reporter for Macon news at 9 and I did a special report on your case the other night, but luckily for you everything went to hell the next morning"**_

_As the muffled words continued on, Lawrence's eyes shot open as he heard the name of his professor said repeatedly. Lawrence began to bang his fist against the door hoping they would hear him outside. As Lawrence stopped banging on the door, on the inside he heard someone speak out to him._

_"**Hello, who's there? Look if you're friendly we'd appreciate it if you'd stop banging on the door. It might attract more of those things," **__said the man on the inside of the door. A silhouette of a man had been cast through the boarded window to the left of the door._

_Lawrence recognized that voice instantly and that figure almost immediately. It was his professor from UGA, Professor Lee. He couldn't believe it even with all the proof in front of him. Somehow he had been freed from custody, but how? _

_"**Professor Lee! It's me, Lawrence! Come one you know from UGA? American History 107," **__Lawrence asked aloud trying to get a response out of the man behind the door._

_"**Lawrence, Lawrence Hamilton, is that you? I can't believe it. You're alive," **__Said the man on the inside in disbelief._

_Just as Lawrence was about to respond, the sound of a door being swung open had rung in their ears. _

_"**Hey guys we need that open that door. There are two kids out there who need help. Its one teenager with a kid so we need this barricade moved. Come on Doug help me move this,"**__ Said another man on the inside._

_The sounds of grunting men and sliding objects riddled the air with loud noises which attracted unwanted attention from some not so welcome guests. A few of the undead had begun to walk and crawl down the alley way sinisterly. The door which had been blocked moments ago was now open by the man with the blue cap who Lawrence had met earlier. Lawrence had pushed Tj by the shoulders inside first then inserted himself and shortly after the blue cap man slammed the door shut behind them. _

_The dead stood in front of the door and banging on the window and door for entry. As the dead continued to bang on the door and window, everybody had been dunking down and staying quite to avoid any sudden movements, after another minute or so, the dead all seemed to have limped away in search for more food elsewhere._

_"**Phew that was close huh," **__Asked the blue capped man gasping for air as if he the wind knocked out of him._

_"**Y-yeah a little TOO close if you ask me, but thanks you saved our asses,"**__ Lawrence said as he checked on Tj's condition._

_As the man in the blue cap began to look at Lawrence, he rubs his eyes and flicks away any sand that could have possibly been in there. It looked as if he'd seen a shooting star once he took a glimpse at Lawrence's face._

_"**Hey wait a second I recognize you. Your Lawrence Hamilton! You were named rookie of the year by ESPN last night! Holy shit dude you should be the champion right now, errr um but I guess that's not really important right now. You look way younger in person than on TV. Well my name's Glenn by the way and this here is Doug. Nice to meet you in person," **__The man named Glenn said as he extended his hand to Lawrence._

_Lawrence grips his hand firmly and shakes it as well as Doug's hand. Tj had been hiding behind Lawrence's leg all the entire time he was talking. _

_"**Well it was nice meeting you and all, but I should get back to my post inside and watch out for more of those things,"**__ Doug said as he turned around and walked through another door pasted a window which was boarded up._

_"**Alright Doug you do that. And I better get going too. Lee, remember, I'll radio in when I have the gasoline ready and I'm on my way back. So listen out for that little girl of yours," **__Glenn said as he opened the door to the alley way and looked both ways before jumping outside and leaving in hurry. A man in the corner with a dark blue shirt on only nods his head in agreement to Glenn._

_Lawrence only looked back at the alley way door and the door possibly leading to the inside of the drug store in confusion. After giving what had just transpired between Doug and Glenn's departures, Lawrence turned his attention towards the tall man in the corner of his eye. His dark blue shirt had spots of blood plastered across it. He was a bit shorter than Lawrence, but he still looked tall by comparison. Lawrence turned around and saw the man he once called his professor, Lee Everett. Seconds pasted until both the man named Lee and Lawrence began to laugh as they both began to slowly form a hug with a slight laugh._

_"**Lawrence it's good to see your safe man. When did you get here, How did you get here," **__Asked Lee holding Lawrence by the shoulders._

_As Lawrence began to inform Lee about his adventure to the drug store, a woman with a black skirt and white button up shirt had tapped Lee's shoulder._

_"**It looks like you two have some catching up to do so I'll just head back inside to see if I can get that radio to work now that I have the batteries and thanks again for that. It was kind of embarrassing not knowing to turn the radio around and checking for batteries in the first place, but remember what I said. I'll keep you know what to myself ok," **__The black haired woman said. _

_"**Thanks," **__Lee retorted with a small smile. The woman had turned her head to the side and smiled vaguely for a second and turned her attention back to Lee. _

_"**Don't worry about it," **__Said the black skirted woman with a small smile across her peach skin which gave a off a pink shade of blush._

_Just as the woman was about to leave the room, she takes one look back at Lawrence and begins to grow more interested to find out who he is and where he came from. _

"_**Hey, my name's Carley. What's yours," **_asked the woman named Carley.

Lawrence only looked at Lee momentarily as if he was trying to get the "go ahead" on telling her his name. Lee only nodded his head in approval. Lawrence then turned to Carley and spoke his name in his own way.

"_**It's Lawrence. What, you didn't hear that guy Gleen say it," **_Lawrence said ever so blunt and to the point.

Carley only looked at him with an arched eyebrow. She couldn't help but feel a bit insulted and slightly intimidated by his masculine tone and rude remark. She takes several steps closer to Lawrence until she is directly in front of him standing a mere 3 feet away.

"_**Not to correct you or anything, but his name is pronounced Glenn and I don't really care for that tone of yours. Look I'll repeat what I said to Lee with you. If you don't cause trouble in the group then there won't be any trouble in the group. We all have our own set of agendas to focus on and I can see yours is right behind your leg there. So if were clear then I'll just be on my way. It would be best if you introduced yourself to everyone else inside so there won't be any confusion as to whom the two of you are," **_Carley said looking at Lawrence while waving her figure in his face.

Lawrence only looked at Tj and back to Carley with his usual nonchalant expression on his face not really listening to say or paying attention to Carley for that matter.

"_**Yeah whatever, look I don't want trouble any more than you do lady so I'll be minding my own damn business. So to answer your question, yeah I hear you loud and clear," **_Lawrence said as he shrugged his shoulders.

During all the talking between the adults, sitting on a desk was a little girl with outrageously curly hair and a cap on with the capital letter "D" on her head. She had been holding her left forearm with her right arm and she held a walkie-talkie in her left hand. She had a tank top on with black leggings with clip-on shoes. From afar she looks at Lawrence and feels a slight displeasure in his attitude towards Carley and his bad language in which he used profusely.

She then turns her attention towards the little boy behind Lawrence's leg, Tj. He seemed to be so lonely and quite the entire time casting his cerulean eyes around the room. She notices a harmonica around his neck and is interested at the design on it almost immediately. She wants to hear him play it a little bit, but felt she it would be interrupting the conversations taking place in front of her if she asked.

As time rolled on, Carley gave a roll of the eyes and a flare of the nostrils as she grew more irritated at Lawrence attitude. She only looked once more at Lee before exiting the room. Lawrence and Lee only stood there in looking at the door that Carley just left through. As moments pasted, Lee tapped Lawrence's shoulder. He only frowned with his arms crossed, and looked at Lawrence as if he had done wrong.

"_**W-what man? What I do," **_Asked Lawrence. Lee's frowny face changed into an awkward smile as he began to chuckle to himself.

"_**What's so funny," **_Lawrence asked angry and frustrated at Lee's laughter.

"_**Nothing, it's just you. You never change you know that? Same I don't give a fuc-fudge attitude and everything. You gave me that same treatment about a few months back when we first met back in January," **_Lee laughed as he pats Lawrence's shoulder as he tries to prevent himself from swearing.

"_**Ahem so uhhh look before you came in there's something you should know. Me and that woman Carley were talking about…" **_

The tone in which Lee had begun to speak in was low and glum. As if the something terrible had just happened. Lawrence has a good guess as to what Lee could possibly be talking about and stops him from going on with an open hand in front of Lee's chest.

"_**Lee look I know. I knew before all this started. I saw it on the news, but it's ok. I won't say a word," **_Lawrence said giving Lee a wink of the eye. Lee only looked at Lawrence and gave him a smile of reassurance.

"_**Thanks man. So who's this with you? Someone you picked up along the way," **_Asked Lee as he kneeled down to towards Tj.

"_**Huh? O yeah I forget about you kid. You've been here the whole time so quite. Well Lee this is my neighbor Timothy Jameson aka Tj. And Tj meet my teacher from college Lee Everett. He's the guy who teaches me about history," **_said Lawrence pushing Tj out in the open hoping to introduce them both to one another.

Lee kneeled down and gave a wave of the hand and a _**"Hi there" **_to Tj to start a conversation.__Tj only waved his hand to Lee and smiles meekly then casts his eyes to the ground.

"_**A bit shy isn't he? So where are his parents," **_Lee asked as he turned his attention back to Lawrence who had now been looking at the ground as well. This struck Lee as concerning since both the boys seemed to have been upset by something.

Tj sniffled and rub his eyes as he heard mention of his parents. It had upset him to the point of tears. His chest tighten, his eyes drowned in a massive amount of tears and his heart began to shatter like glass against a concrete floor. Lee notices this and began to take notice that Tj's clothes were filthily. His pants and shirt were defaced with the dark red color of blood and the smile wasn't exactly pleasant. Lee only murmured the words _**"O my god" **_to himself as his eyes shoot open in surprise and sympathy. The little girl on the desk had also begun to look sad as she felt sorry for Tj. Her gaze on Tj never left as she just stood there thinking of her own parents. Where they were and if they are ok?

"_**What happened to him," **_Lee asked Lawrence with a voice as low as a whisper.

Lawrence struggled to get the words out of his mouth as he couldn't muster to tell him what fate had befallen this child's parents. Lee held Lawrence by his shoulder once more as he saw the look of distain in his eyes as he nods his head. Lawrence then only nodded back and began to speak.

"_**It all happened so fast. His mom was bitten, his father was panicking and I was no help at all. Damn it! I could have saved them if I had just stayed awake," **_Lawrence said infuriated by his inability to help change the tide in Tj's parent's salvation. He only clutched his fists in anger with his nails digging in his palms. _**"And worst of it all. His dad got bit and right in front of Tj…I had to….I had to kill his…"**_

Just before Lawrence finishes his story, Lee cuts him off before having to end it with a horrible ending. Lee only placed his hand in his back and rubbed it smoothly.

"_**Lawrence I get the picture. You did what you had to do, but what matters right now is that you're here now and you have this little guy to look after and like it or not you're his guardian now and you have to take care of him. It won't be easy, but you'll get the hang of it eventually. But right now, you can't afford to be dwelling on the past like this. It won't help anyone, especially you. He needs you now more than ever before so you need to be stronger than you've ever been so stop beating yourself up," **_said Lee passionately as he sounded as if he was giving a motivational speech. Lee gives Lawrence a smile and he lifts his hand off of Lawrence's back.

Lawrence released his grip on his palms as he let Lee's words slip into his head. Lawrence did do everything he could to stop this all from happening and knowing wishing it all away wouldn't help in the slightest. Lawrence only thought to himself that here and now he had a duty, a promise to keep to a neighbor both of his neighbors, which was watching out for their son.

"_**Yeah you're right Lee. I just don't know if I'm ready for this. And with all this shit going on out there with those THINGS I don't even know if I can even take care of myself," **_Lawrence said leaning against a desk with medical kit on it.

"_**Listen to me Lawrence. If you managed to make it here by yourself with this little kid with you and find us here in this store then trust me when I say you can handle yourself pretty well. You're a smart kid," **_Lee said trying to spark new encouragement in Lawrence.

Lawrence had looked at his teacher and smiled. He felt as thou he had found a new purpose to keep on going in life, protect Tj.

"_**Thanks professor. I needed to hear that,"**_ Lawrence said hanging his head down. He still remembers what he had done recently. He's killed not once, but twice now. The guilt of killing weighs his head down like lead.

The room was getting quite, too quite as no one had said a thing. Having notice Lawrence's moping, Lee decided to turn around to the little girl behind him. He speaks a few words quietly into her ear as Lawrence looks up momentarily to see what's up. Lee had picked the little girl up off the desk and placed her on the floor. They both slowly made their way towards Lawrence and Tj forming a small group of 4.

"_**Lawrence I'd like you to meet Clementine. And Clementine this is Lawrence a student of mine,"**_ Lee said trying to break the silence among them.

Lawrence only looks down to see the little girl known as Clementine standing behind Lee's leg. She was small and frail, but cute as a kitten and looked just as innocent. She looked about Tj's age and gave off a vibe of warm sun flowers in the summer time. This had been the first little kid he had seen in some time besides Tj. Lawrence only kneels down to Clementine's level to make eye contact with her.

"_**Umm hi, I'm Lawrence. But I guess you already know that huh? Sorry I'm not doin to good right now you know," **_Lawrence asked feeling stupid as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Clementine only looked on at Lawrence as he kept looking at the floor in depression. She slowly starts to walk from behind Lee's leg and directly in front of him.

"_**Don't worry. Everything will be ok. Lee said were safe here so there's nothing to be sad about ok? Here you wanna candy bar? I already had one so I'll be ok," **_Clementine said rocking herself back and forth on the soles of her shoes with a voice that sounds like a gentle harp which was strummed by an angel's soft hand.

Lawrence shoots his head up too see Clementine dangling a candy bar in front of his face with a smile. Her smile could light up a city block and melt the hearts of millions in a matter of seconds. Lawrence smiles back and shakes his head _**"No thank you"**_ as he stands back up. He looks down at Clementine and places his hand on her hat trying to toss her hair around.

"_**Heh you know what Clementine? You're a good kid. Even thou we're all going through this crazy crap you still manage to keep your cool. Speaking of kids, I think there's one with me that you should meet. Come on Tj say hi," **_Lawrence said gently pushing Tj out in front of him. Tj remained silent still a bit upset.

Clementine could see the pain in Tj's blue eyes. It made her sad to see him in such a depressed state. So she tries the one thing she thinks will help, A little conversation with a new friend.

"_**Hi, my name is Clementine. That's a nice toy you have," **_Said Clementine pointing out Tj's harmonica. The craving of a horse on the harmonica drew Clementine's attention and curiosity.

Tj lifts his head up slowly to see Clementine staring at his harmonica. He wipes away the tears on his face and looks up momentarily just as Clementine does. Their eyes meet for the first time as Tj's cerulean eyes met Clementine's bright golden brown eyes. Tj sees her smile and starts to slowly calm down. A strange feeling began to nip at Tj's stomach as he continued to look at Clementine's smile. He couldn't turn his attention away from her. Not to mention his eyes were namely focused on her hair which was really curly. Tj had been mesmerized by her appearance keeping his eyes on her.

"_**Well come on don't just stand there all quite. Say something," **_Lawrence said nudging Tj's head.

Tj felt as thou he couldn't move nor speak to Clementine as he felt his face burn with embarrassment. His face had gone a light tint of pink.

"_**H-Hi Clementine, my name is Tj, a-and I like to play the harmonica and I'm really good at it," **_Tj said not making eye contact with Clementine.

"_**Ahem um Tj her eyes are up there and not on the ground. What's up with you? You never were the nervous type when it came to meeting new people," **_Lawrence said as he pats Tj's head.

Tj only blushed and looked at the ground hoping the conversation would be over, but luckily for him Clementine had other plans.

"_**I like your harmonica it looks pretty. Who gave it to you," **_asked Clementine.

"_**O thanks. My mom gave it to me a long time ago when I was a baby and my dad was the one to teach me how to play it," **_Tj retorted.

"_**That's good. So do you like cartoons? I like to watch Adventure Time on Cartoon Network. What about you," **_Clementine asked.

"_**YEAH! O um wait no, I like scan 2 go," **_answered Tj awkwardly when Clementine asked her question.

"_**Say what!? O that's a load a crap! Tj whenever you came home you would come over my house and all you would talk about is that show. You've been doing that since pre K now you're a first grader still doing the same thing. Don't lie you love Adventure Time. And what the hell is scan 2 go," **_Lawrence asked squeezing his way into the conversation.

"_**Shut up! What do you accept me to do? I just met her today ok? Let me adjust to everyone first you jerk," **_Tj said kicking Lawrence's knee.

Lawrence jumps around in pain holding his entire shin trying to ease the pain coursing through his leg. Clementine slightly laughs at Lawrence and Tj's conversation.

"_**Why you little…O forget it I'm not in the mood to fight you. And by the way kid it's expect not accept. And I'll admit you are a 7 year old kid. I shouldn't have expected much from you so I probably deserved that. I keep forgetting you're a bit smart for your age, but not that good when it come to opening up to certain people besides me anyway. Here's a tip of advice don't lie to new people ok? Just be honest with yourself and you'll be fine," **_Lawrence said trying to figure out what the cause of Tj's nervousness is.

"_**Wait Tj your only 7? Well how about that Clementine you have another kid to play with around your age," **_Lee said.

"_**Hmm, how old is she," **_Lawrence asked in which Lee replied _**"She's 8"**_

"_**Wow really?" **_Lawrence asked slightly surprised.

"_**Yeah I'm in 2**__**nd**__** grade now and my birthday is October 2nd," **_said Clementine.

"_**O wow just like your birthday Tj. Her birthday is in October too, but yours is the 3**__**rd**__** right after Clem's. Looks like you two have something in common now huh," **_Lawrence teased with a smile.

Clementine smiles up at Lee happy and gleeful knowing she had something in common with someone else. It made her fell cozy with her new found friends in Tj and Lawrence.

"_**Hey Lawrence how old are you," **_Asked Clementine in curiosity.

Lawrence slightly felt embarrassed to answer that question feeling as he would be insulting Lee's age by answering, but he answered all the same.

"_**I'm 20, but my birthday isn't until March," **_Lawrence said.

"_**O I see you're not that old," **_Said Clementine continuing to smile.

"_**What do you mean not that old?! I'm not old to begin with puffball," **_Lawrence said giving Clem an off color to comment as he crossed his arms in anger.

"_**Puffball, hey are you making fun of my hair!? Lee! Lawrence is making fun of my hair," **_Clementine told as she held her hair seeing if it's neat, as it can be anyway.

Lee only laughed at the antics between Lawrence and Clementine. Somehow these kids had managed to ease the pressure of the hellish nightmare outside, even if it was for a minor 5 minutes. It was a nice change of scenery to see kids playing around and laughing it up every once in a while.

"_**Alright you two that's enough I think it's about time we head in and meet everyone else," **_Lee said.

Lawrence nods in agreement as he stops poking fun at Clementine's hair. Just before Lee leaves the room, Lawrence stops him before going into the drug store's main entrance. __ __

"_**Hey Lee before we go where are Clementine's parents," **_Lawrence asked for as he grew more interested in her background.

Lee already knew what he and Clementine had been through. Needless to say they had a strange air about them which made you think they were close. Not father and daughter wise, but something very close to it.

"_**Well you see I just meet her today. I found her in her tree house all alone when I was looking for help after I got my leg got messed up pretty bad. She had been surviving on her own for a while against those things, hell she even saved me from one of them with a hammer. Her parents weren't**_ _**home at the time, so I decided I'd take care of her until we find them. Last we heard of them, they were in savanna. So that's where we plan to go," **_Lee explained as Clementine walked up closer to Lee's side.

The word "Savanna" rung through Lawrence's eardrums as he had a horrible flash back to earlier this day, back to Tj's father's voice messages.

_**("Lawrence if your hearing this message then please stay awake until I get there! Listen there isn't much time.**____**All the local hospitals were booked for some strange reason so I had to think drastically. I tried taking Debra to Crawford hospital in **__**Savanna**__**, but something has happened, something horrible.")**_

If there was anything that Lawrence knew it was that Savanna wasn't exactly safe at the moment. Lawrence didn't want to alarm Lee or Clementine of what was going on in Savanna, so he decided to keep it to himself. Not telling them anything. Lee, Clementine and Tj all took notice to Lawrence's facial reaction as he looked as if he casts his eyes to the ground. Clementine is the first to approach the shocked Lawrence as she was concerned for his well being.

"_**Hey are you," **_Clementine asked pulling Lawrence's long sleeve shirt.

"_**Yeah man you don't look to good. Is something wrong," **_asked Lee.

Lawrence only shook his head _**"No"**_ and rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. He only looked at both Lee and Clementine and smiled wryly.

"_**Come on l-let's just go in and met everybody. I think we've had our share of fun for now," **_Lawrence said trying to smile.

Lee couldn't help but feel concern for Lawrence and find out what was on his mind, but he didn't want to force the matter so he takes the lead with Lawrence following after him. Clementine is the third to go through as she waits for Tj at the door's entrance.

"_**Come on Tj you have to meet Duck and Katjaa. Duck is lots of fun, but he can be a little crazy sometimes and starts to talk a lot and then there's Katjaa. She's duck's mom and she's really nice. It'll be fun so come on let's go," **_Clementine said as she runs behind Tj and starts to push him into the store by the shoulders rushing past Lawrence and Lee.

Inner Drug Store

The inside of the drug store seemed like your ordinary drug only there was a dead body near the bathroom door, which isn't exactly normal for the janitor's point of view who laid across the floor in front of the bathroom. Another body was on the ground just a few steps away from Lawrence, but he wasn't dead. Just grasping his chest for air as a woman was wiping sweat from his forehead. The woman looks up to see Lawrence staring down at her and the elderly old man.

"_**Well I guess you're the other new kid that Carley and Glenn have been talking about. Our new local celebrity as Glenn put it. Well my name's Lily and this here is my dad Larry and as you can see, I don't exactly have the time to deal with some kid and his little brother or give a run down on how we do things so listen up," **_Said the long and brown haired woman named Lily standing up off the ground momentarily.

Lawrence only backs up slightly so she can have her own space to stand. Her stance was strong just as her cold glare in her eyes was.

"_**Look we've already had Lee and his people come in and start a complete mess with my father here with that kid over there and that was just a complete waste of... *Inhale* *Exhale* Look I don't care who you are or where you came from, but don't make me regret having Glenn and Doug let you in ok? Just answer me this. Are we going to have a problem? If so then we might as well get it out of the way now," **_Lily said gazing into Lawrence's eyes.

Lawrence only stood there with his eyes focused on Lily. There was something in her eyes that made him sit on edge more so than Carley's gaze, something cold and intimidating. Lawrence stood there amazed at how strong her gaze was and found it amusing to find someone who had no problem trying to tell him what to do as if he were a mere child. This doesn't exactly sit well with Lawrence as he begins to get annoyed and aggravated at Lily's harsh tone.

"_**Well first of all you need to take the base outta your voice, cause no one's scared of you; Second just like I told that Carley lady I'll mind my own business if you mind yours and lastly when was the last time you got the dic," **_Lawrence said before having someone tap his shoulder and cutting him off mid sentence. It was Lee with another frown on his face.

The entire store had heard Lawrence's voice echo throughout the entire room. Everyone's attention had been drawn to him and Lily and they form a circle around them. Lee had also heard this and he knew where Lawrence was going with this and after what had happened in the drug store moments prior to Lawrence arrival his attitude would have set off another heated argument. Lily couldn't help but be angered by the complete disrespect Lawrence had shown her.

"_**Why you piece of shit," **_Lily barked clutching her fists as if she's ready to fight.

The older man on the floor struggled to his feet in a despite attempt to aid Lily in fighting while swearing under his breath to Lawrence. Just before Lily was about to take a swing at Lawrence, Lee steps in between them before anything got physical. Knowing Lily with her temper and Lawrence with his shorter temper would lead to some very distributing violence.

"_**Alright that's enough. Look Lily Lawrence has already been through an enough as it is and Lawrence the same goes for all of us in here so for the kids sakes for all our sakes let's try to get along. Lily this is Lawrence and Lawrence this is Lily there's the short a sweet introduction so now can we find some common grounds of peace before we're at each other's throats again," **_Said Lee desperately trying to plea with Lily from clocking Lawrence square in the jaw.

Lily only looked at Lawrence scornfully for a moment as he looked back all arrogant and cocky. Her glare did nothing as Lawrence chuckled to himself as he stood there with his arm crossed. The elderly man behind Lily slid back onto the ground and knocking down some can goods on the shelves as he grabs his chest again.

"_**Listen and listen carefully Lee. If this kid manages to screw up this group even once he's out! I didn't want any of you guys walking in here as it is and now were stuck with him and his poor as shit attitude. So I'm holding you responsible for his actions. He may be old enough to make his own decisions, but you're the only person who knows who he is and what he's capable of. So I'm leaving you in charge of him," **_Lily said pinning him with the charge and duty of Lawrence.

"_**Da fuck you say," **_an outraged Lawrence yelled.

Lawrence was more than pissed as he heard what Lily had just said not only being threatened to be kicked out, but having being assigned a parental officer. It was demeaning and insulting to his ego and pride. Just as Lawrence was about to respond, Lee grabs him by the shoulders and slides him to the side.

"_**A-alright I'll see what I can do. Please Lily forgive him. He has a bit of an attitude problem. Kind of like your dad there," **_Said Lee motioning his head towards Larry.

"_**Ah Fuck you," **_muttered Larry as he looks up to Lee scornfully. He shakes his head left and right trying to clear his head.

"_**Yeah he doesn't mean that. But Look Lawrence was it? I think we got off on the wrong foot so I'll let you off the hook for now just don't go shooting off your mouth whenever someone has something to say are we clear," **_Lily asked.

Lawrence felt as thou he was being talked down to as if he were a mere child. The amount of anger which filed his chest was almost unbearable. But he knew fighting now wouldn't exactly help his situation in the slightest. So he just nods his head _**"yes" **_to her. Just as Lawrence was about to go and introduce himself to the others, Lee had grabbed Lawrence by the collar of his shirt and drug him in front of Lily. Once again Lee gave Lawrence the teacher's glare.

"_**You need to Apologize" **_Said lee.

"_**O god Lee please tell me you're joking," **_Lawrence begged

"_**Does it look like I'm joking? You were way out of line first off and secondly I've told you before that you need to watch your temper. So apologize to her now" **_With a deep tone Lee pointed his finger towards Lily.

Lawrence only stood his ground as Lee continued to glare at him. The two trade glares for a few seconds until Lee arched his eyebrows making him look all the more intimidating. Lawrence only looked away slightly fearing his teacher's gaze. Everyone in the store had been staring at Lee and Lawrence as they stood there motionless. Tj and Clementine had been getting worry as they stood by a woman in a yellow shirt who had been holding a boy with freckles on his face. Finally, Lawrence backs down from the glare of Lee and rubs his head in frustration.

"_**Alright fine damn it! Ok I'm Sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm an idiot I know so do you accept my apology or what," **_Lawrence said as he looked to Lily and swallowed his pride.

Lily only looks to Lee amazed at how just moments ago this kid had blatantly insulted her had now been apologizing. She could see just how much respect and fear Lawrence had for Lee. So she decides to cut him a break.

"_**Well I wouldn't go as far as idiot, but all the same it was pretty dumb to say the least. I'll admit it's been one hell of a day and I can't help but notice how your voice lacked sincerity, but I guess beggars can't be choosers. So I accept your apology," **_Lily said having smiled a bit to Lee.

Lawrence only blushed as he turns around and sighs to himself. Lee only looked at Lawrence and shook his head. Lawrence shrugged his shoulder not knowing what else he could have done wrong.

"_**Well now that that's settled I think it's about time we all introduced ourselves to the new kid," **_Said a man in a white t-shirt. He had pale skin and a well grown mustache. His face showed signs of old age with the wrinkles and bags underneath his eyes.

"_**I'm Kenny and this here's my wife Katjaa and my son ken Jr, but everybody calls him duck. Don't ask why." **_

A woman just inches behind Kenny had waved her hand to Lawrence and sets her sights towards the boy named Duck who seemed to have been covered in the same blood Tj was covered in.

"_**It's nice to meet you both. So is there anybody else that I didn't meet yet."**_

"_**Nope that's just about everybody. You've already meet Glenn and Doug. As well as Carley, Lee, Clementine, Lily and her dad. Then lastly, me and my family I guess that just about wraps up introduction."**_

"_**Well then we're all acquainted now. So where did Glenn go and what's going on in here?" **_asked Lawrence.

Lee hears Lawrence's question and decides to help explain with Kenny. As Lee and Kenny proceed to inform Lawrence of the current status of the group, Tj had been wandering the drug store for any signs of entertainment. After walking around for several minutes, Tj bumps into Carley as she had been twisting the dials on the radio she mentioned earlier.

"_**Hey there little guy. You know what I don't think I ever got your name. I'm Carley what's yours,"**_

"_**It's Tj. But my whole name is Timothy Jameson." **_

"_**Timothy. That's a really nice name. So is that guy treating you ok?" **_Carley asked.

"_**Who Lawrence, yeah he's nice to me. He's just a little stubborn sometimes when people treat him like a little kid. And sometimes he acts like a tough guy whenever I'm around so I can learn how to be tough myself so no one will pick on me, but I know who he really is on the inside. He's a good guy a really good guy who's nice to people. He just doesn't want anybody to know."**_

"_**Huh look at you. Your smart for a little kid you know that? I could tell by the look in his eye that something was troubling him. Did something happen to him before you two got here?"**_

Tj remained silent for a moment as he didn't wish to talk about it again. He only held his hands together. Carley couldn't help but feel sad as she looked upon his dismal face. She felt the need to stop the conversation as soon as possible, but Tj had already begun to speak.

"_**Lawrence had to kill my dad. He was one of those monsters out there and he tried to bite me. That's when Lawrence came out and smashed his head into a car window. It was so scary that even he cried. That's what happened."**_

Carley only held her mouth in shock of Tj's experience today. For someone so young to see something that horrible meant that he was indefinitely scared for life.

"_**I-I'm so sorry to hear that. I wish I could have been there to help. But look that Lawrence guy seems to be watching after you and doing a good job at it too so just stay beside him and you'll be fine ok? And don't worry if things get rough I'll protect you."**_

Tj couldn't help but feel comfort in Carley's words as he was happy to know that someone else was out to protect him from danger.

"_**Um thank you miss Carley." **_Tj said blushing meekly under his cheeks.

"_**O no it's not a problem *chuckle* your kinda cute when your flustered like this. Well I'm gonna go and get this radio working out. In the mean time, I think Clementine could use some company over there. You wanna go and see what's up?"**_

"_**Yea I will. Bye Carley." **_Tj said smiling away at Carley.

Carley felt a warmth in her face as Tj walks away. She felt as thou Tj had given her heartburn. She couldn't explain it, but that didn't matter. She was happy to see another child beginning to feel better even with the world crumbling around them.

Just as Tj makes his way to Clementine's side, her walkie talkie begins to emit static. Then a familiar voice echoes from inside it.

"_**Hey there this is Glenn and I'm kinda in a tight spot here. So um little girl, if you're there, could you put your daddy on the phone or on the talkie or whatever," **_asked Glenn on the other end of the Walkie.

Clementine rushes over to Lee and hands him the Walkie. Kenny and Lawrence stand by Lee as they too wished to hear what Glenn needed to say.

"_**This is Lee what's up."**_

"_**So… I'm at the motor inn and, well I'm trapped."**_

"_**Trapped, trapped how?" **_Lee asked.

Glenn hesitated in answering Lee immediately back, but slowly he retorted.

"_**Yeah well, I saw a chance to get the supplies for the group and a bunch of those things came after me. I'm hiding over here, but they're not leaving."**_

"_**So Glenn's in trouble then?" **_Lawrence asked.

"_**Yeah, he's stuck down at the motor inn. We gotta get him out of there. Hey look Glenn, we're gonna make a plan to send a group down to come and get you out of there. Sounds good?"**_

"_**Phew awesome, guess I'll just sit tight 'til then."**_

"_**Alright sounds good."**_

And with that last comment, the walkie talkie goes quite. Lee looks around the drug store looking for Clementine. She stood directly in front of him quietly.

"_**I'm going to hold onto this until we get Glenn back, ok? I'll take good care of it." **_

Clementine look a bit sad, but understood why Lee needed her walkie. Kenny taps Lee's shoulder wondering what to do.

"_**So what do you think?"**_

"_**I don't think Doug's not too great around zombies. Lily's busy with her dad and you have Duck and Katjaa to worry about. So I'll take Carley and her dead eye down with me to the motor-inn, get Glenn and get back here as fast as we can," **_

Kenny wasn't to sure of Lee's plan he could help but feel like just Lee and Carley were enough to handle it.

"_**Well if that's how you want to handle it."**_

"_**Somebody's got to."**_

"_**Yeah, I'm in." **_Carley said coming into view.

"_**Good doesn't sound too bad out there right now."**_

"_**Let me know when you want to head out. I could use a good jog."**_

Just as Lee was getting ready to leave the drug store, Lawrence couldn't help but be over looked. He speaks out to Lee in hopes of getting his attention.

"_**Um hello Lee? What about me?"**_

"_**What do you mean? You just like Kenny have someone to look after so you need to stay here looking after Tj."**_

"_**Lee's right that little boy needs you Lawrence and quite frankly if more of those things come Kenny and Doug are going to need a big more muscle around. So please understand." **_

Lawrence listened to Lee and Carley's words and once again found himself being talked down to. It boiled his blood to the breaking point, but felt like he couldn't win this argument.

"_**Fine! Whatever do what you gotta do! I'll just sit here on my ass doing nothing. I just want to help Lee, but I guess I can't even do that now huh!? Ain't that a bitch" **_An angered Lawrence said having sat down on a nearby chair by the door.

"_**Lawrence come on man don't be like that. What did we just talk about? That temper of yours isn't gonna help. So you need to be patient. We'll be back as soon as we can ok? But in the mean time I need you to watch after Clementine too. I'm leaving you in charge of her ok? And Lawrence, the swearing around the kids. Stop it, now." **_Lee said giving Lawrence the glare again.

"_**Alright alright fine. I'll try and watch my cool. Just hurry up man. I don't like sitting here doing nothing."**_

Lee only sighed as he couldn't deal with Lawrence's constant anger outbursts. He knew he meant well, but he knew leaving not one, but to kids behind while monsters roamed free was not the best idea. He only prayed that Lawrence knew why he lifted him behind. Lee then walks to Carley hoping to be ready to leave right away.

"_**You know you're a great shot."**_

"_**Well you don't fuck with a reporter that down three days with a single cup of coffee."**_

"_**So you ready to head out?"**_

"_**You got it, you?"**_

Lee looks at Lawrence who had been sitting down with Tj and Clementine about Tj's harmonica. He's smiled slightly and turns his attention back to Carley.

"_**Yeah let's go."**_

With that, Carley and Lee exit the drug store through the back alley way as they were heading out to save Gleen. Lawrence looks to see Lee and Carley leaving the drug store. He grunts under his breath, but knows why he didn't bring him along. But it still burns his ego.

"_**Hey don't worry they'll be fine. You just need to watch these kids here." **_One Kenny said as he looks to Lawrence.

"_**Yeah I guess."**_

"_**Well while we're sitting here doin nothin' now's a better time than any to talk. Needless to say I'm kinda of fan of yours."**_

"_**O really? A fan? So what fights did you like exactly?"**_

"_**Huh, Fights?" **_Clementine said slightly worried.

"_**O I never told you did I Clem? I'm a boxer." **_Lawrence said flexing her muscles to calm her down.

Kenny had begun to ask Lawrence about his boxing career. Tj and Clementine both sat around Lawrence as they too wanted to hear about Lawrence's boxing matches. Needless to say the group was growing closer together with each story.

Chapter 2 End!


End file.
